everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rosabella Beauty/cartoon
Rosabella Beauty debuted in the cartoon series in the Chapter 3 webisode "The Legacy Orchard", which premiered on July 31, 2015. She is voiced by Paula Rhodes in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 3 Webisodes She attends the class field trip to the Legacy Orchard. She hangs by the ice rink with Blondie. Rosabella hangs around in the halls. Rosabella finds animals by her locker and she gives them each an apple. She finds Faybelle grumpy about the fact that she has double detention and she has to spin twenty bales of hay into gold for him as punishment. Rosabella suggests that it is one "beast of a burden", which gives Faybelle an idea. Later, she and Darling walk out to the courtyard to find Hunter missing his pet squirrel Pesky. Alarmed, Rosabella creates a search party. With no luck, Cerise offers her help. Rosabella finds Faybelle in a basement forcing the missing animals to do the work for her. Rosabella is enraged and returns the animals back to their owners. Rosabella attends Princessology. Rosabella helps hold the finish line for Track and Shield. TV specials Rosabella has breakfast with Ginger Breadhouse in the Castleteria. Chapter 4 Webisodes When Nina and Madeline come to Raven, Apple, and Rosabella, Raven complains that the "fairy" field trip was canceled. Nina looks to show her own version of Ever After High through her view. She shows her friends around the school while being shrank. Chapter 4 TV specials Dragon Games Rosabella watches the Dragon Games and is one of the students who escaped the evil school. When she flees to the Enchanted Forest, she finds Apple in an eternal sleep. She attends Apple's funeral. Epic Winter Daring is sad and Rosabella confronts him, asking him what's wrong. He tells Rosabella that he is sad because he's not Apple's Prince Charming. Rosabella suggests to Daring that he hasn't earned it yet. Daring laughs and points fun at this, but Rosabella sees better, and tells him that Snow White's Prince Charming was heroic and selfless, and suggests that if he'd change his ways and be kinder in a manner of helping someone other than himself, and Daring gets distracted at his own reflection in the ice shard. Rosabella is then seen scolding Daring for not helping a delivery goose, and instead, a body-length mirror. She lifts her glasses up not sure if what she saw was true about Daring turning into a beast. Later on, Rosabella is seen uncovering Daring from a blanket he used to hide himself from she seeing him as a beastly form. Rosabella is seen helping Crystal Winter and the girls get retrieve all the items they needed for the bouquet of cure of Kindness Blindness with Daring. She helps turn the roses into a bouquet, and is then seen with the other girls trying to convince Faybelle to give back the bouquet. Rosabella is stunned when Daring takes her place, but the Mob Fairies no longer need it so they disappear, and Daring is turned back to human form, amazed himself about it. Rosabella then tells him it was because he started acting "like a real prince". Gallery Webisode gallery The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Students gathering 2.jpg The Legacy Orchard - We volunteer.jpg The Legacy Orchard - Perfect School Picture.jpg The Legacy Orchard - class photo.jpg Rosabella and the Beasts - Rosabella gives apples.jpg Rosabella and the Beasts - Rosabella loves animals.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - All animals are beautiful.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Beast of burden.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rosabella,Darling and Hunter talking.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rosabella's emergency.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rosabella and Faybelle.jpg Rosabella and the beasts - Rumpeltiltskin punishes Faybelle.jpg Tri-Castle-On - yearbook tree.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Dress choice.jpg Thumb-Believable - Nina Can Grow.jpg Thumb-Believable - Distressed Girls.jpeg Thumb-Believable - Were saved.jpg Thumb-Believable - Touch the gem.jpg Thumb-Believable - Five girls spying.jpg Thumb-Believable - Cat!.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students studying.jpg Piping Hot Beats - students dancing.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Madeline and Rosabella.jpg TV special gallery Dragon Games - Rosabella and Raven.jpg Dragon Games - Students at castleteria.jpg Dragon Games - the crowd complains.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's dropped mirror.jpg Dragon Games - Rosabella in fire.jpg Dragon Games - The Beauty cousins and Cedar.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Farrah, Cedar and Rosabella.png Dragon Games - everyone reunion in forest.jpg Epic Winter - Rosabella comes to Daring.jpg Epic Winter - Rosabella and Daring.png Epic Winter - Excited Rosabella.jpg Epic Winter - Rosabella doubting.jpg Epic Winter - Rosabella reveals Daring.jpg Epic Winter Trailer - rosabella daring beast.jpg Epic Winter - My dad was a beast, Daring.jpg epic winter - daring and rosabella.png Epic Winter - Rosabella's not yet.jpg Epic winter - Crystal, Ashlynn, Rosabella, Briar and Blondie.png Epic Winter - Rose's not in season.jpg Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Briar, Ashlynn, Crystal, Blondie and Faybelle.png Schermopname (13).png Epic winter - Blondie, Crystal, Ashlynn, Briar, Daring and Rosabella.png Epic Winter - Rosabella protecting Daring.jpg Epic Winter - Rosabella befriends a wolf.jpg Epic Winter - Daring grabs Rosabella's shoulder.jpg Epic Winter - Daring and Rosabella Beauty.jpg Schermopname (37).png Epic Winter - Rosabella pointing.jpg Epic Winter - Rosabella put him down.jpg Epic winter - blondie, rosabella, daring, crystal, ashlynn, briar and faybelle.png Epic Winter - Girls in wonder.jpg Epic Winter - Daring Charming and Rosabella Beauty.png Epic Winter - Daring Charming and Rosabella.png Epic Winter - Daring, Rosabella, Faybelle, Cerise, Briar, Crystal, Blondie and Cedar.png Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters